


Broken Promises

by Donymikey



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey
Summary: All Yaku wants is Lev to keep a promise. Will Lev finally be able to do that?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000044
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Broken Promises

Day 1

Yaku looks around the gymnasium looking for Lev’s face but couldn’t find him. He picked up his phone and called him hoping he over looked him.

“ Hey Lev when are you coming down to my game you said you would be here and it’s about to start.”

“ Shit I’m busy but I’ll make it up and take you out to eat tomorrow!”

“ This is the second time this month but alright see you then.”

Yaku hung up the phone and pushed his feelings aside and focused on the game ahead of him.

Day 2 

Yaku got dressed in his nice red suit and black shoes and walked to the restaurant Lev told him to meet him at. He walked inside and waited for what seemed like 30 minutes before calling Lev.

“ Hey Lev I’m at the restaurant like you said where are you?”

“ I-I’m sorry my sister needed help. You know what I’ll definitely be free tomorrow meet me at the park.”

Yaku started to feel like he was being casted aside but he shook the feelings off and just assumed Lev’s sister was more important. 

He walked into the restaurant and ate alone while scrolling through the couple photos they had taken awhile back.

Day 3

Yaku threw on a random hoodie, jeans, and sneakers and caught the subway to the park he was supposed to meet up at. He walked around and even stopped to get an ice cream cone but didn’t see Lev in sight. He hesitated to get his phone fearing the outcome but he got it anyways.

“ Yaku, Thank goodness you called! Hopefully your not there because traffic is terrible and I won’t make it in time to see you. I’m sup-“

“ Lev I’m done. I’m tired of all these broken promises. First you were busy and now your stuck in traffic? You know what just don’t even try anymore because I’m done. Bye Lev.”

Lev looked at his phone with teary eyes in shock in what Yaku just said. He called Yaku back to no avail. He didn’t want to belive what he said was true. He saw a faint green light and he stomped on the gas wanting to make it to Yaku and forgetting his surroundings. He rang Yaku one last time before looking up and colliding head on with another car.

“ Hello? Hello? Wow you can’t even keep promises and now your trying to prank call me? I hope I never see you again!”


End file.
